Hiroshi Sarutobi
'Approval:' 5/8/13, 3 feats, Ephyras v(2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' He wears a red long sleeve shirt, with a grey anbu style vest over it. He is also usually seen with standard black ninja pants and forehead protector, but it now bears a slash over the Konoha symbol to show his status as a missing nin. His Sarutobi lineage lends to his personality. He is very confident in himself and his abilities, and his presence (how he carries himself) shows it. He is usually not frightened by anything, as he feels comfortable at all times knowing he has an ally always with him (Raksa). Throughout the years, Raksa has been slowly poisoning Hiroshi's thoughts with the idea of power and how he can help him attain it. His attitude,as a result, can be described as "cold". This keeps him from having any support other than Raksa. Recently, however, he has begun showing signs of his old personality, perhaps a sign of Raksa's waning influence on Hiroshi as he becomes a stronger shinobi.. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Intelligence: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP:75 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Host: Demon Monkey King Raksa ' '''Genin 2: Earth Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Raksa's Chakra - Raksa replenishes his host with Chakra. Functions similarly like a Military Rations Pill, restores CP equal to 15 CP for every feat they have invested in the Bijuu rank upgrade, this caps at +30 for Genin levels, and caps at 90 for any subsequent level. (Currently Grants + 30 CP) # Mind Duality - The user and Raksa have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (Intelligence +3, Speed +3) to activate, 5CP per round to maintain # Earth Style: Great Mud River: '''After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and either towards or away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for other Earth Style techniques. (10 CP to activate) Proficient in the use of all Basic Academy Jutsu Ninjutsu: *transformation *clone technique *body flicker *body replacement aka substitutions *rope escape technique *basic sealing technique *tree climbing *water walking Genjutsu: *genjutsu release Taijutsu: *basic tool use and throwing *general fighting techniques (punches, kicks, strikes, blocks, etc.) '''Equipment *(4) Sword. A katana he picked from from the Land of Iron during his travels. He keep it slung across his back. *(1) Single Kunai. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 4' *'Banked: 4' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 ' * Mr. Zed 'D-Rank: 1 ' * The Return. 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story To be revealed... Category:Character Category:Missing-nin